


Interesting Dynamics

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mama Baird, and ezekiel is her sad tired son, isn't it great?, the librarians are her children, who she constantly worries about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Thanks for being awesome about answering requests. Can I get a Mama Baird and son Ezekiel fic where Ezekiel gets really into a case and he massively overworks himself and Eve finds him like 3 days later and he hasn't eaten and he's exhausted and she has to mom him to get him to go to bed? Thanks so much.





	

They’d lost Stone. He and Ezekiel had wandered off in the stone catacombs they’d been adventuring in, and when Ezekiel got back, he’d been bruised up and breathing hard, gasping out a story about a few undead Aztec soldiers, one possessing a really good right hook, and then waking up to find Jacob gone.

They’d returned to the Library and got to work as quickly as possible, but it was turning out to take much longer than they’d first anticipated. Cassandra was fried out with worry, Eve couldn’t get the thought of Jacob dead in the middle of the catacombs out of her head, and even Jenkins was distressed, doing his best to take care of them all whilst also trying his best to produce more research and facts that either turned our helpful or, most of the time, not.

Ezekiel was taking it the worst. He blamed himself for losing his fellow Librarian and had completely thrown himself into the search. Eve would go home and then come back the following morning only to find him in the same spot she’d left him – hunched over a book about ancient Aztec zombies or dusty old maps of any catacomb system they hadn’t ruled out yet. She tried putting plates of food by him every night – pizza mostly – but he’d take only a couple of bites before tossing it aside. She was worried about him, but she also knew the only way to help him get better was to find Jacob and get him home.

And, eventually, they did. He was beaten up and half-dazed when they did find him in a secret-doored section of a different set of catacombs, but he was alive and able to crack a stupid joke about what had taken them so long? They’d gotten him home, and Jenkins had forced him to stay the night in the Annex, pulling out one of his famously uncomfortably cots and practically shoving Jacob onto it with a cup of tea.

After Eve had made sure he was as fine as he could be, she set out on her way to Ezekiel’s apartment. He’d ditched out as soon as they’d gotten back to the Library, and Eve felt worry balling up in her stomach. She knew he would probably be there, but a part of her was worried he wasn’t. What if he had bailed for good this time, driven by the guilt he felt over Jacob? Then she’d have to set up a whole other search-and-rescue mission for that Librarian.

When Eve arrived at his apartment, she knocked on the door swiftly. She waited a few minutes, but there was no reply. She sighed to herself, refusing to give up hope, and dug around in her pockets, eventually coming up with a copy of Ezekiel’s key she had had made. She unlocked the door and pushed through.

Eve hadn’t ever exactly been in Ezekiel’s apartment before, but it was nothing like she’d expected. What she had expected was a colossal mess of clothing, skateboard equipment, and stolen paintings and jewels. What she found was a nearly barren room. The only things in the living room were a couch, which held the resident thief, and a TV with various gaming systems hooked up neatly to it.

Ezekiel, curled up on the couch, lifted his head slowly. His eyebrows scrunched together, and even from her distance, Eve could read his annoyance. “How do you know where I live?”

“I know where all of you live,” Eve told him, not explaining that the Library kept up-to-date records on every single one of them and, as Guardian, she’d taken it up as her job to make sure she knew where the others were at all times.

Ezekiel just huffed grumpily at her, letting his head fall back down. “Stone okay?”

“He’s fine,” Eve told him. She wandered into the room over to him, lifted Ezekiel’s feet up, and sat down, letting his feet rest in her lap. Ezekiel squirmed, but he didn’t move away from her which really attested to just how exhausted he was. “Still beat up and utterly exhausted, but I’m not worried about him right now.”

“Should be,” Ezekiel mumbled. He sighed. “I know I am.”

“Who I am worried about,” Eve persisted, “is you.”

Ezekiel snorted. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“No you’re not,” Eve said, shaking her head. “When was the last time you got a decent night’s sleep? Or a real meal other than a bit of pizza and a sip of soda?”

Ezekiel just shrugged, grumbling to himself. Eve smirked to herself a little. She said, “Yeah, exactly what I thought.”

“Look,” Ezekiel said, “it’s fine. Just because I live the life that I do now since coming to the Library doesn’t mean I always used to. As a thief, I’m used to sleepless nights and meal-less ones too. It’s not a big issue. I’m fine. Just…go home or somethin’ and stop breaking into my house, you wierdo.”

Eve rolled her eyes at that. She grabbed his legs and swung him around so his feet landed on the ground and his back was pressed against the back of the couch. He glanced at her, unimpressed. She smiled sweetly at him. “Not until I know you’re okay.”

“I’m tellin’ you,” Ezekiel said, shaking his head. Eve got to her feet but not before looping her arm with one of his to tug him up with her. When he was standing, he slumped drastically and Eve had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him from falling back into the couch. He shrugged at her. “I’m fine.”

“Sure you are,” Eve told him. “You want food or sleep first?”

“I’m fin-,” Ezekiel started, a bit of annoyance entering his voice.

“Food or sleep?” Eve interrupted. She met his eyes and something in them must’ve convinced him how serious she was because he sighed.

“Sleep, I guess,” Ezekiel murmured.

Eve nodded. “Good choice.”

Eve carried him to his bedroom as Ezekiel lazily pointed out the way with nods of his head. When she reached the room, she edged open the door and walked them through. Just like the living room, the bedroom was sparse and only held a queen sized bed and dresser.

Eve dragged Ezekiel over to the bed and dumped him unceremoniously into it. Ezekiel, despite his constant reassuring that he wasn’t even that tired, snuggled into his pillow a little bit, pulling his knees a little closer to his chest so he could settle into a comfortable ball.

He glanced up at Eve, frowning. “Is this where you tuck me in and read me a goodnight story?”

She smirked at him. “Only if you want me to, sweetie.”

Ezekiel’s nose curled up at that, and he turned away from her. “Ew, gross, don’t call me that. Go away now.”

Eve rolled her eyes but stepped away nonetheless. As she began walking out of the room, she said over her shoulder, “Sleep well. I’ll be here when you wake up to put some real…take-out food in you. Maybe when Jacob’s better, I’ll tell him about all of this so he can force some real, homemade food into you. God knows I can’t do that shit.”

When she reached the door, Eve stopped and glanced behind her. Ezekiel was already fast asleep, soft snores rising from the bed with every breath he took. Eve smiled to herself, dimmed the lights, and shut the door behind her.

Her Librarians were all okay, and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks so much for reading this! I'm a sucker for mama baird any time of any day so this was only inevitable. I really hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> (ps sorry for spamming the Librarians tag with my name)


End file.
